


Ikana Will Never Die!

by pocketcucco



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcucco/pseuds/pocketcucco
Summary: Though some – those fiendish Garo especially – may have you think that my kingdom is dead, they couldn’t be more wrong. Ikana is still alive and thriving!





	Ikana Will Never Die!

**Author's Note:**

> One day I want to go back and write more about Ikana. That particular area of the game has SO much history and hidden stuff. For now this is just a little thing that was sitting in my brain

I stand guard over the throne room with my head held high and proud.

Though some – those fiendish Garo especially – may have you think that my kingdom is dead, they couldn’t be more wrong. Ikana is still alive and thriving! My two most loyal swordsmen stand sentinel at my side; the main halls are still flanked with my jesters and dancers; and the village at the castle’s feet is still inhabited by my Composter Brothers and a steady stream of Gibdo. And even though I don’t hear from him, I know Captain Skull Keeta is still watching over the graves of my ancestors.

The Ikana kingdom will never die so long as we protect it!

I turn to the closest of my lackeys. “Any word from the captain?”

“No, my liege,” he answers, teeth clacking. “There seems to be a disturbance in the village.”

“Ah. What is it?”

“A living child, they said!”

I try to make a sound resembling a snort, but the air blows dryly through what’s left of my skeletal nose.  

“Ha! The living stand no chance against us. We are an immortal kingdom. We won’t be defeated.”

My guards join me in my laughter. The sound echoes through the otherwise empty throne room.

It’s been centuries since I last saw this room; time, unfortunately, did not treat it well. The tapestries are falling apart and the curtains are threadbare. My throne was dusty when I rose again to take it. This would have bothered me when I was a flesh-and-blood creature… But now, not so much. All I can think of is the Garo that tried to destroy me, of rebuilding my beloved kingdom.

My father, the former Igos du Ikana, would not be pleased with what I’ve let our family’s kingdom become. The castle itself is in ruins, and I’ve only heard reports of the village. It was thriving in the years before my death… Now it is inhabited by the undead.

Which is preferable, I suppose. The undead cannot die.  

My guards stir curiously, their heads jittering back and forth.  

“The living child is in the castle,” they say. “The spirits of our spies have seen him. He is spreading light through the halls!”

I shiver.

These bones have not seen the light of day in years. Nor do they want to.

“I doubt he will make it far,” I say, lazily. But my hand is itching to hold my sword again; part of me hopes he will prove me wrong.

But a child against my people? Ha! It will be a miracle if he makes it past the front gates.

I settle back in my throne. My backbone rattles against the stone.

It has been so long since I saw a living creature. We – the people of Ikana – were asleep for so long before that forest child threw open the doors of the Stone Tower Temple. The wind that blew down woke us from our deep slumber.  

All I had craved at the end of my former life was relief. The war between our nation and that of the Garo stretched on for so long. I thought all I wanted was to be laid to rest with the rest of my family in the cemetery.

I see now that I was wrong. I let my people and my kingdom down! The Stone Tower Temple, once thought to be so evil by Ikana that our ancestors sealed the doors and made it a forbidden place, has given me a second chance. I will not let Ikana die again.  

Time passes, and my guards start again.

I start to ask them what’s happening when the doors slowly creak open.

Through the darkness, there stands a boy in green.  

I chuckle. He is so small, so young, so naïve! I have nothing to fear.  

I stand to greet him.  

“Oh, insolent one who has brought the unthinkable into a land as dark as Ikana…”


End file.
